


Minerva And Ba'al

by mintpearlvoice



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's the tiniest god. he's the tallest. hopefully they'll be BFFs. this is a drabble about what that would be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva And Ba'al

Her skin is pale and dry, like a bleached paper bag, when she touches his face, her whole hand barely covers his cheek.  
"Charmed," she says in her strange little voice. "Grey-eyed Minerva at your command."  
It's more the other way around. She's tiny and adorable and basically the weird snarky sister he never had, and he kind of wants her to ask him to kill someone so he can say yes. He lets her teach him how to knit and how to match ties with suits; he teaches her how to do tai chi and blog. He introduces her to green smoothies and she persuades him that mini cupcakes really are the latest trend.  
He'll stretch out his hand to hers. "Ready, Commander?"  
"All right, General," she'll say, slipping her dry little hand in his, "lead on."  
They take stupid selfies in the London Eye. They tweet-war memes. When they pass by street musicians, he teaches her how to breakdance and she teaches him the Charleston. He shows her True Detective and she shows him Twin Peaks.  
Okay, so she's never going to be an adult, but if he has anything to say about it, she's going to have the best childhood there ever was.  
And when it's time for them to bow out, he wants to go with her, commander and general at war with death.


End file.
